


Glass Bubble

by ClosetGremlin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulation, Toxic Kuroo, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClosetGremlin/pseuds/ClosetGremlin
Summary: There was nothing worse than the struggle of trying to leave him.Scratch that.There was nothing worse than Kuroo ignoring his existence after making him upset.---Please!! Mind the tags!! Be safe!!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Glass Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> If you are in an abusive relationship or have left one, I promise it gets better. It hurts, and it's scary, and it's fucking awful in a way words can't describe. But it's gets better with time and work.
> 
> No one deserves to be hurt like this. Not psychologically, emotionally, mentally, physically, or any combination of the 4.
> 
> I love you. <3
> 
> If I need to add/take away/alter any tags, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!

“Don’t make me get angry.” Dark pinched brows just slightly went up in the center, despite the frustrated fingers raking through Kuroo’s hair.

Practice would be starting any minute. Players were scattered through the gym as chatter threw a blanket over the glass bubble surrounding the couple- no, the pair. Not a couple. A pair…

Kenma’s arms tightened a bit at the prod to his exhausted heart. Why was leaving always so goddamn hard? Why couldn’t he just call it quits and walk away like his brain had been screaming for him to do for several days.

A sharp buzz in his ears jolted Kenma from his thoughts in time to see Kuroo’s expression soften into a worn out smile. One hand had dropped to the back of his neck while the other hovered over his chest.

“I want my kitten back,” the deep voice had also softened into something sugary sweet. The hand moved from his chest to reach out towards Kenma’s face. “Baby, you’re my diamond.”

There was no time to fight the full body twitch as vibrating hands nearly ripped through Kenma’s jacket sleeves from his jagged chewed nails. His eyes squeezed shut as he tried to reel in the fresh pricks at the back of his bloodshot eyes.

A scoff forced his eyes open, that buzz starting up quietly in his ears as he forced back a shiver from the ice in his veins.

That sugar had managed to rot away in the brief moment Kenma had shied away. In its place was a glacier barrier as Kuroo’s nose tilted up in the air and irritation flickered in those narrowed, beautiful earthy eyes. 

“You never listen, anyway. I’ll just be quiet.”

A flaming, serrated dagger slashed across Kenma’s pounding heart. The buzz was rattling his brain, jostling his senses to become briefly aware of the stares from Lev, Yaku, and Yamamoto, the whispers from Kai and Inuoka.

Their glass bubble had spiderweb cracks that leaked the suffocating gas from the cou-  _ pair _ .

And Kuroo was turning away, Kuroo was preparing to fully ignore Kenma’s existence outside of volleyball. And Kenma hadn’t been anywhere near prepared, he couldn’t handle another round of questioning himself and drowning himself in self-blame, self-doubt. Guilt would slowly eat him alive until all he had left were pleas and promises to be good to Kuroo, to not leave, to admit he was wrong and Kuroo was right, just like always. Kuroo knew better than Kenma. Kuroo knew what was best for Kenma. Probably better than Kenma himself knew.

Before the urge to scream at the team to stop staring could grab him by the neck, Kenma rushed forward to grab Kuroo’s wrist.

“I-...” When Kuroo turned back with an unimpressed look, Kenma managed to kick back the flinch. “I don’t really feel like fighting,” he mumbled with a quiet sniffle.

The irritation melted from Kuroo’s clenched fist as Kenma stared at the floor. Whispered anger about backing down again was drowned out by the relief of Kuroo wrapping an arm around him, pulling him into a broad, warm chest. A sense of safety bubbled up beside the guilt. The disappointment and disgust played back like a scratched record through his head.

“‘m sorry.”

A soft kiss to his hair took away some of the tension in Kenma’s chest. Warmth soothed the ache in his heart, cotton filling the lacerations.

“I know, love.”

A slow breath trembled on its way out at the reassurance, the acknowledgement that this was real, he was real. Kenma was real.

Tears had welled up in his eyes at some point. They dripped from his chin as he gave a soft sniffle and hiccup.

Why would Kenma ever think of leaving such a loving home?

**Author's Note:**

> If you are in an abusive relationship or have left one, I promise it gets better. It hurts, and it's scary, and it's fucking awful in a way words can't describe. But it's gets better with time and work.
> 
> No one deserves to be hurt like this. Not psychologically, emotionally, mentally, physically, or any combination of the 4.
> 
> I love you. <3
> 
> If I need to add/take away/alter any tags, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!!
> 
> -twitter: partial_gremlin  
> -tumblr: part-time-gremlin  
> -art instagram: closet.gremlin


End file.
